


Temptation Waits

by Janina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousins, Dive Motel, Jealousy, Loosened Inhibitions, Multi, Road Trip, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: Robb, Jon, and Sansa, are on their way home from university and they decide to stay over one night at a motel. Gee, I wonder what'll happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeanettesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanettesc/gifts).



> For Jeanettesc. What can I say? I love you, sweetness. I'm so glad we are friends. :)

It wasn’t easy to stop a yawn. Robb felt the pressure in the back of his throat, and his mouth yearned to expand and let it loose. In fact, his jaw did begin to open even as he kept his lips together. And then his eyes began to water. 

Now Jon yawned. Sansa, in the backseat of Robb’s blue Toyota yawned right after him. Now, Robb had to stop yet another one. 

“A-ha!” Sansa exclaimed as she leaned her front against the back of Jon’s seat. She poked Robb in the shoulder and he flinched. His sister was freakishly strong. “I saw you trying not to yawn!”

Jon shook his head in mock disappointment. Robb could tell he was laughing silently by the rise and fall of his shoulders. Sansa wasn’t laughing though; she was looking rather triumphant, her blue eyes seeming to glow with it. 

“I wouldn’t have yawned if your partner-in-crime hadn’t started it. You know yawns are catching,” Robb groused. 

“Did you know that psychopaths can’t catch a yawn?” Jon asked. 

“I think psychopaths might start them just to trap someone into losing a bet,” Robb said dryly. 

“Oh, come on, don’t be like that,” Jon said. “Help me out, San.”

“It wasn’t really a bet,” Sansa said. ‘It was a...well, it was a matter of safety.”

Robb rolled his eyes. 

“If you yawned _one more time_ then you agreed to stop at the next motel we came across. You yawned.”

Robb opted not to mention that he’d yawned twice. Thanks to Jon. 

“Sorry, man,” Jon said. “She said ‘yawn’. I caught it.”

“Weakling,” Robb muttered, though it was Sansa saying ‘yawn’ that had started it for him, too. 

Honestly though, he was tired. He just hated to lose a wager of any kind. So, he promised to keep an eye out for a motel. Sansa kissed his cheek and whispered, “Thank you”, causing Robb’s cheek to tingle, his heart to race, and his hands to tighten on the steering wheel. 

As if driving home from school for Christmas break didn’t have its own set of problems, now he had his completely inappropriate feelings for his sister to contend with - and in close quarters thank-you-very-much. 

Jon said something then that caused Sansa to dissolve into giggles as she leaned into Jon’s seat again. Their heads bent together as though they were co-conspirators (the Get Robb Club, no doubt), caused Robb’s jealousy to flare. Ever since Sansa had started at Red Keep University in King’s Landing this past semester, Jon and Sansa had been practically inseparable. That wouldn’t have bothered Robb so much had he not been grappling for quite some with Inappropriate Feelings ™. Jon spending so much time with Sansa meant that not only was Sansa always around (which, hi, she was family, he couldn’t just abandon her in her first semester at school but didn’t she have other friends to make?), but he had front row seats to this budding closeness they had. 

If Robb didn’t know better, he would say that Jon had developed feelings for his first cousin. That he chose to ignore how Jon acted around girls he had crushes on was either testament to his jealousy or the fact that he wanted to stick his head in the sand about it, just as he wanted to stick his head in the sand about his own Inappropriate Feelings ™. 

Yet on this road trip home, it was harder and harder to ignore. Jon was always looking at Sansa (as was Robb). He was always smiling at her, too, like some lovestruck teenager (Robb was certain he didn’t do this). And Jon sided with Sansa on almost everything (did she really have good ideas or was Jon kissing her ass?). 

And, to make matters even worse? Robb was getting the hint that Sansa was jonesing for her Jon in return. She was always teasing him, smiling at him, and dragging him into political debates. Both of them were Poli Sci majors. 

Robb found himself feeling a bit like a third wheel and so could he really be blamed for just wanting to get the fuck home and have some time with other people that was not them for a while? 

But no, now they were going to extend this trip by staying at some dive that probably had a bunch of those psychopaths Jon had been talking about earlier. 

Good times, noodle salad. 

“Hey,” Robb said gruffly, “You two idiots want to help me keep an eye out? Or I can just keep going.”

“Awww, don’t be upset, Robb,” Sansa cooed and shifted to Robb’s side. She put her chin on top of the seat and rubbed Robb’s arm

Now all Robb could do was concentrate on not getting hard. 

“There!” Jon exclaimed, pointing to a motel on the side of the road.

Robb swerved in before he drove past it and for a harrowing moment he thought he might lose control of the car. He slammed on the brakes, causing them all to lurch forward. Sansa fell back against the back seat. “Jesus,” she said. 

“Are you okay?” Robb asked, turning in his seat to look at her worriedly. 

She nodded. “I’m okay.”

He pointed at her. “No more not wearing a seatbelt! Do you understand me?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, _Dad_.”

“Sansa, I mean it.”

“I know, I know. I will!”

“You can flirt with Jon another time.”

It was one of those moments when Robb wished he could turn back time. The other moment being when he tried to a trick on his bike when he was a kid and ended up breaking his arm. 

This was worse. Much worse. 

The silence in the car was deafening and the look of shock on Sansa’s face and the uncomfortable look on Jon’s had Robb frantically searching his brain for something to cover up what he’d just said. 

“Weirdo,” Sansa said, and opened the car door. 

Robb hadn’t even shut off the car yet. He did now, and was thankful when Jon jumped out after Sansa. “I’ll go in and get us rooms,” Robb said as a way to hopefully escape the awkwardness he’d created. 

After leaving the front desk and the dude behind it with yellow teeth, he thought that karma sometimes came really quick. 

He found Jon and Sansa standing a bit too close together in the parking lot, Jon’s running his hand down her arm. He cleared his throat as he approached and they both looked over at him. 

“The good news is there is a room,” he said. “The bad news is there is in fact only one. With one bed.”  
They stared at him. He stared back. He gestured to the car. “We can look for another one.”

Sansa shook her head. “No. I’m tired, you’re tired, Jon’s tired - we’re all tired. And I’m hungry and there’s a restaurant right across the street. We’ll just sleep head to toe. Or one of you can flip for the floor.”

“There might be a cot?” Jon said hopefully. 

“Norman didn’t mention one,” Robb said. 

Jon paused. “Wait. Was that really his name?”

Robb rolled his eyes. “No.”

Jon shot him a glare. 

“San, really, let’s just find another place,” Robb said with a sigh. 

“Nope. We’re staying,” she said firmly and went to the car. “Open the trunk?” she asked. 

Robb came over to unlock it and while she and Jon rifled through their things, Robb went back inside to tell Yellow Teeth they’d take the room. When he came back out with the keycard, he went to the trunk to get some of his things out.From the outside, the place didn’t look all that bad. It wasn’t the Ritz, but it looked clean enough. It at least looked as though they kept up on making the outside looking decent. Rows of red doors went down the line and around the back. 

“We have the room right there,” he said, pointing to the one next to the front desk.

“Maybe Norman has a hidden camera so he can watch us,” Jon whispered as they made their way to the door. 

“Gross, Jon,” Sansa whispered. 

The inside wasn’t terrible either. It was clean enough, though the carpet did look a bit worn. The walls looked freshly painted, but the comforter looked as though it had never been washed. There was a couch against the wall and it sagged in the middle. 

“I’ll claim the couch,” Sansa said. “You boys can sleep together.”

It was then that Robb found himself in a position where he could encourage her and Jon to sleep head to toe in the bed so she could have the bed, or for him to sleep in the bed with her. The latter seemed highly inappropriate so he kept his mouth shut. 

“You should have the bed, San,” Jon said. 

“Nope, the couch makes the most sense,” she said and dropped the handful of clothes and toiletries she’d managed to carry inside. “Don’t worry about me. It’ll be fine. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to pee and freshen up. Then we can get food, yes?”

Both Jon and Robb nodded. She smiled and bounded off. 

Robb sat down on the bed and picked up the remote for the TV sitting on the nightstand. He busied himself with that so he didn’t have to talk. 

Jon didn’t seem so inclined to talk either. He placed his clothes on a chair in the corner of the room and picked up his book on top of the pile, and sat down on the bed and read. 

Robb decided then and there he was going to have a drink at dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

The restaurant was a dive, and the clientele seemed a little...rough. Standing and surveying the crowd while waiting to be seated, Sansa slipped her arm through Robb’s and pressed close to him. A little _too_ close. 

“You gonna protect me, big brother?” she asked softly. 

He looked down at her with a bit of surprise and found himself leaning in. He smiled. “Of course.”

Jon came in up next to Sansa and placed his hand at the small of her back. “You okay, San?”

She looked over at him and smiled and nodded, but still held onto Robb. 

Feeling pretty cocky now, Robb lifted his chin and grinned. 

A half hour later, they were seated and had ordered drinks and food, when Sansa spotted a jukebox across the darkened restaurant. Trouble was, it was close to the bar at the front of the room, and there were some seedy looking characters at that bar. 

“Come with me?” she asked Robb. 

Jon leaned back in seat and dug around in his black skinny jeans. He held out his hand and smiled at Sansa. “Need some quarters, love?”

Her smile was dazzling as she held out her hand and opened it to accept his offering. Jon met her eyes in a look that could only be described as smoldering when Robb cleared his throat and pushed his chair back. “Ready, San?”

She nodded and got to her feet and once again slipped her arm through his as they walked over to the jukebox. He cowered in closer to her, almost shielding her with his body when he noticed a few of the men at the bar eyeing her. He was taken aback when she pushed back against him. Robb sucked in a soft breath and felt his cock stir. What was she doing? “Sansa,” he breathed. 

She gave her ass a little wiggle against his crotch and then turned round and looked up at him, her hands on his chest. “I’m all set now.” And then she slipped away from him and Robb had no choice but to follow. 

Back at the table, Robb tried to make sense of just what Sansa was up to. What game was she playing? Acting like that...like she wanted...her brother. 

Just the way he wanted her. 

God, fuck, he did want her. 

One of the songs Sansa chose started to play and Jon grinned over at her. “My favorite.”

She smiled. “I know.”

Jon reached out his hand, Sansa slipped hers into his and he kissed the back of her hand as he gazed lovingly at her. 

Robb just gaped at them, not sure exactly what the fuck he was supposed to do or say - 

But then their food arrived and Robb decided to just fill his mouth with food and ignore the pair. 

After dinner, there was dessert, and then the slightly buzzed trio made their way back to the motel. Robb excused himself to change first in the bathroom, and when he emerged, he found Sansa at the door with her pajamas, something pink and cotton, in hand. She smiled at him and he nodded as she passed by. He wondered if he had imagined it all at the restaurant. Maybe he was more tired than he thought. Maybe his brain was playing tricks on him.

Jon didn’t say a word as he sat at the edge of the bed flipping through channels. Robb sat down, his back against the headboard and checked his email on his phone. When Sansa emerged, Jon took his turn. Robb continued to stare at his phone. 

And then Sansa plucked it from his hand. 

“Hey--” he started, and then the words died in his throat. Sansa stood there in a black lace negligee. Christ, he could practically see her breasts through it. And was she even wearing underwear…? “What - where - your pajamas -”

She smiled. “I’m wearing them.”

“Pink...I saw pink pj’s in your hand…”

She glanced toward the bathroom. “In there.”

Robb gulped. “Sansa, what the hell is going on?”

“You don’t know?” she asked as she set his phone down on the nightstand. “How about I show you?”

She climbed up on the bed and sat astride him. All he could do was stare up at her in shock. And then she leaned down with a wisp of a smile and kissed him. 

Oh, fuck. Sansa was kissing him. Oh, Jesus, and now her tongue was in his mouth. Mmmm...minty fresh and sweet and Sansa and now he was hard as his hands slid to her hips. 

She ground against him and Robb moaned. He wanted this. He wanted her. He...fuck, he loved her so much. 

“He looks willing, love.”

Robb’s eyes snapped open and he broke the kiss, gasping, as he looked up at Jon who was stroking Sansa’s hair. He wasn’t wearing a shirt. Just black boxers. 

Sansa looked up at Jon with a grin and ground against Robb’s hard cock again. He let out an involuntary groan and his eyes rolled back. 

Sansa nodded. “He is.”

Jon leaned down then and captured Sansa’s mouth in a searing kiss. Robb watched them, eyes wide, and...found himself getting harder. 

When the kiss broke, Sansa looked at Robb, panting. “I want you, big brother. I want you and Jon together.”

“Y--you do?”

She nodded as she played with the hem of his t-shirt. “I want you both at the same time. Jon and I talked about it. He’s all right with sharing me.”

Robb darted a glance at Jon who smiled. 

“See, Jon and I have been fucking for a while now,” Sansa explained. 

Robb shot Jon a glare. “Oh, really?”

“Ssshhh…” Sansa hushed as she slid her hands under Robb’s shirt. Her hand was cool on his hot skin. “Don’t be jealous. See, I love you, Robb. And I love Jon. I love you _both_. And I want you both. I told him I wanted to see if you’d be into it…” She smiled slyly. “I’ve seen you looking at me…”

Robb gulped again. His body was hot and ready and primed. Her touch was driving him mad. 

“Jon was okay with it,” she purred and leaned in to lick at Robb’s mouth. He moaned, his hands gripping her hips harder. 

“I can deny you nothing, baby,” Jon said huskily. “I love you.”

She smiled and looked up at Jon. “I love you, too.” She looked at Robb and tugged on his shirt. “So, what do you say? Will you fuck me with Jon?”

Could he do that? Could he not only fuck his sister, but do it with Jon? The man was his cousin...she was his _sister_ and....

And he loved her. 

He took her face in his hands and kissed her voraciously. 

“Mmm...I think that means yes,” Jon rumbled. 

Robb broke the kiss long enough to help Sansa discard his shirt and then she was leaning forward and pressing kisses along his torso. He shuddered under her touch, his hands tangled in her hair. “Fuck, Sansa, I want you,” he groaned. 

“I want you too, my sweet boy,” she told him and then climbed off him. 

Jon, naked now, helped Sansa take off her negligee. It ended up on the floor with his boxers. Robb scrambled off the bed and added his pajama pants and boxers to the pile. 

He pulled Sansa against him and kissed her again. “I love you,” he whispered. 

She smiled brightly, her eyes shining with love. “I love you back.”

Then she slid down to her knees and took his cock in her mouth. Robb’s eyes rolled up in his head. “Fuck!”

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Jon said as he watched Sansa bob up and down on Robb’s length. “That mouth of hers should be illegal.”

Robb looked at him, his eyes narrowing slightly. “Remind me to give you a thrashing later for fucking my Sansa - sister - behind my back.”

Jon just grinned. And then his eyes fluttered shut when Sansa switched and put her mouth on Jon’s cock while stroking Robb with her hand. 

Jon watched her lovingly, his hand tangled in her hair. “My baby girl…” he murmured. 

“You gonna give me some cream?” Sansa asked when she took her mouth off his cock. 

Jon groaned. “Later. Right now I want some. Get up on the bed, sweet girl.”

Sansa got to her feet with Jon’s assistance and climbed eagerly onto the bed and spread her legs as she fondled her breasts. 

“How do you want Robb, San?” Jon asked as he climbed up on the bed and kneeled at her feet. 

Her smiled was mischievous. “I want him to fuck my tits while you eat me.”

Robb thought he might cum right then and there. He groaned. 

“You heard her, Robb,” Jon said and lay down on his belly, pressing his hands on the insides of her thighs. He licked up her slit and Sansa moaned and bit her lip. 

Fucking hell it was the most erotic thing Robb had ever seen. He couldn’t keep his eyes off them - how Sansa writhed under Jon’s mouth, how Jon couldn’t seem to get enough of Sansa. The sounds were obscene. Jon was making a feast of her. 

Sansa looked over at him as she pressed her breasts together. “Come on, Robb.”

Feeling dazed and light-headed, what with all the blood in his head all in his cock, Robb got up on the bed and carefully situated himself so that he was straddling her with his cock laying between her ripe tits. 

She spit on her hand and rubbed the spittle between them. She looked up at him. “Come closer and let me suck you a little more.” 

Robb happily obliged. Watching her like this...fuck. He wasn’t sure how long he was going to last. This whole experience was so fucking surreal and being with Sansa, having her touch him and suck on him and having her _want_ him. . . and then with Jon...Christ. 

She released his cock and he moved back to putting it between her tits. Slowly, he began to fuck them while she pressed her tits together on his shaft. 

Robb’s gaze kept going from Sansa’s face to his cock between her tits. And when she came, screaming from Jon’s mouth on her, he thought he might cum too. 

“I want inside you,” Robb gasped. “Please, Sansa, let me inside you.”

“Yes,” she hissed and he carefully moved off of her. 

Jon was grinning as he stood, wiping his beard and looking down at Sansa with hunger in his eyes. “I want that ass,” he told her. 

“It’s yours,” she said and then smirked. “This time.”

“You let him fuck your ass?” Robb asked incredulously. 

“Mmmm….yes. And you’re going to fuck it at some point, too.” She bit her lip. “Maybe tonight. Who knows?” She moved onto her knees and patted the bed. “Lay down, Robb.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He laid down with his head among the pillows and then burst out with “Condoms!”

“I’m on the pill,” she told him as he climbed over him. 

Robb gaze up at her in awe, unable to believe this was happening. He was going to make love to his sister. And then Jon was going to have her, too. 

Their eyes met and held as she sank down on him. When he was fully inside her, she moaned. “I love you, Robb.”

“Oh, baby girl, I love you, too,” he gushed. 

She rode him slowly and he reached out, fondling her breasts. Then he sat up and took one in his mouth and licked at the tip until it was hard, and then he switched to the other and did the same. He heard Jon nearby and as he held Sansa against him, he looked over to see Jon drizzling a bottle of what must be lube on his cock. 

Robb’s eyes widened. So, Jon was going to...while he was…?

“Ready for me, sweet girl?” Jon asked gently. 

Sansa bit her lip and nodded. She pushed Robb back onto the bed and pressed herself against him. She stopped moving, but kept him embedded inside her as Jon got up behind her and, squatting over her backside, pressed his cock into her ass. Robb alternated between watching the ecstasy on Jon’s face and the ecstasy on hers. 

Soon, Jon was moving within her, grunting, and Robb planted his feet into the bed to give himself some leverage, and began to fuck up into her. 

He could feel Jon’s cock through the thin barrier and it just added to Sansa’s already incredibly tight depths. 

“Sansa,” he choked out. “Fuck!”

“Yes, yes, yes,” she moaned. She dropped her head to his neck. “Fuck me, oh God, please Robb...please, Jon...fuck me.”

“You’re so tight on my dick,” Jon grunted. “I can feel Robb in you, Sansa, how do you like that?”

“I love it!” she cried out. 

“I’m not gonna last, San,” Jon panted. “You’re too fucking hot and tight and fuck! I love your ass. I love watching you with Robb. I love you so much, sweet girl.”

“Jon,” she moaned. “I love you…”

She lifted her head and looked down at Robb. “Kiss me.”

He obliged, happily, taking her mouth in a kiss that robbed them both of their breath. He couldn’t get enough.

“I’m so close,” he grunted. “Sansa…”

“Cum for me,” she panted. “Bathe my insides with your cum. Please. I want to feel it!”

Her words took him over the edge - he was on overload from everything as it was. He came with a shout and Sansa cried out. Jon came shortly after, holding himself inside Sansa and growling. 

When Jon moved off her and collapsed onto the bed, Sansa sank into Robb and Robb wrapped her up in his arms, and kissed her forehead. 

“Are you okay?” he asked hoarsely. 

Sansa nodded and pressed a kiss to his chest. “Just a bit spent,” she said with a laugh. 

Jon rolled onto his side and rubbed her back. “I didn’t hurt you, sweet girl?”

Sansa turned her head to face Jon and he leaned in and kissed her. “No,” she whispered. 

Jon gazed at her with such love, Robb wasn’t sure how he ever missed it. 

As he lay there with Sansa in his arms, just trying to wrap his mind around all this, Sansa finally broke the silence with, “So, when will you guys be ready for another round?”


End file.
